


Wrath Of Drabble: Branch 3

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-13
Updated: 1999-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Wrath Of Drabble: Branch 3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Wrath  
of Drabble, Branch 3

# This is Wrath, Branch 3.

**Rated: R (M/M)**

It does NOT follow the plot points of Wrath of Drabble. Ray has not been shot. In lieu of someone else volunteering, I'll take responsibility for being Drabble Discrepancy Doctor for this branch, as I did create it. The only artificial substance I was influenced by was DSWS (Due South Withdrawl Syndrome). That, and some chocolate, and my dislike of my favorite guy in a coma! :) 

Ann 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Part 1 - Lee 

He had lain in Ray's arms as he'd told him. Felt the soft completion of the body next to his stiffen into anger as he explained why this could never again happen between them; why the temporary reassignment to cover for an injured colleague was what they needed. Time apart; time to get their friendship back on more...acceptible...terms. 

Six weeks...and the snow was still falling. 42 days of dwelling on his own monumental stupidity and cowardice. 42 nights of the betrayal in Ray's eyes, waiting for him when he closed his own. 

And today was Ray's birthday... 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 2 - James 

Dief stared forlornly out the window. It wasn't often that his pet went off and left him behind.. and least it hadn't been until recently. In fact, ever since they returned to a cooler climate he had noticed a distraction in Benton. 

Sneezing, Dief left the window. Sometimes humans didn't know what was best for them. Imagine, going off and leaving your mate behind! It wasn't something he could fathom; if he was going to put his pack back together, he would have to take matters into his own paws. He told old Jeffrey where he was going, and left. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 3 - Ann 

Silvia looked out the window, concerned that her Raymond hadn't come home yet. Usually it was something she accepted; policemen kept unusual hours. But Raymond had been so distracted lately, ever since Benton had been transferred. 

Silvia knew that the two of them had been, well, close. She wished her son the best, and if he'd chosen to follow that lifestyle, well, then Benton had seemed to be a perfect choice. And they'd been so happy.... 

But Raymond had come home one day, almost in tears, saying that Benton wanted to end their relationship, to go back to being friends. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 4 - Lee 

The view from Meg's window was anything but inspiring: concrete walls, a grimy alleyway... 

Packing Fraser off for three months had been the right move, she was sure. For all his naivete, he was a fine officer, one the Force couldn't afford to lose. Certainly *not* for the sake of some...unwise...liaison with that sleazy American. Time away would have given Fraser the opportunity to come to his senses, maybe even realise that there were more...suitable distractions. 

But he'd blown it. Left his post to race back to his erstwhile lover's bedside. And now her hands were tied... 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 5 - Katrina 

Dief stared out the truck's window. Getting the first ride had been easy... all he had to do was sit by the roadside, looking forlorn. A car had stopped in less than fifteen minutes. Then at the truck stop, he'd simply gone up to a friendly-looking man and laid his head on his knee; child's play. Food wasn't bad, either. 

The wolf didn't trust Fraser to handle this matter alone. If the human had any sense, after all, why would he have left Ray? Besides Ray's free hand with treats ... Fraser obviously loved him. Anyone could see that. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 6 - Ann 

Welsh glanced out his doorway, surprised to see Vecchio still at his desk. The fact that he'd come in to work on his birthday, when he usually took it as a vacation day, had been surprising enough, but working late? 

He'd known that Vecchio was depressed about the Mountie leaving, but he'd been assuming the detective would get over it. 

Making his decision, remembering how close Vecchio had been to his old boss, Welsh went out into the squad room, gruffly saying, "Vecchio, grab your coat, I'm gonna buy you a birthday drink." 

That stunned, lonely look still unnerved him.... 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 7 - James 

Ray leaned over the table, staring at his drink. What had he ordered that would include a piece of neon red fruit? 

"You gonna eat that cherry?" 

He looked up at the blurry figure. "Naw, go ahead." Why was he getting drunk with Lt. Welsh? 

"You sure you don't want me to drop you off home?" 

"Nah.. gonna finish my drink and then I'm goin' ta Benny's.. we gonna cel-brate." 

"You're what?" 

"Yup. He promised.. first time we slept together was on his birthday.. 

promised we'd do somethin' special on mine." Ray grinned at Welsh-- who was frowning at him. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 8 - Ella 

Ray slowly became aware that Welsh was looking at his rather strangely. He then suddenly realised what he'd said and it all became clear. 

*Damn, how am I going to get out of this one?* 

His tongue always got loose when he was drunk and he was also remembering why he didn't go out and get drunk with the guys from work, especially his boss. 

" 'scue me, I really gotta go," babbled Ray, making a bolt for the door, leaving a rather stunned and confused Lieutenant Welsh behind him. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 9 - Ann 

Ray sat down on the stoop, and put his head in his hands. His self-pity had been warring with anger at Fraser and embarrassment about Welsh during the cab ride home, but seemed to be winning handily now. 

*What a way to spend a fuckin' birthday,* he ranted internally. *_My_ _birthday_! Was s'posed to get pampered, an' loved, an' I was even gonna get us a fuckin' room at a fuckin' hotel, so we wouldn't hafta keep quiet, or spend the night on the goddam _floor_....* 

He was crying now, his breath sending up clouds in the cold night air. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 10 - Katrina 

Angrily, Ray got to his feet, swiped at the tears on his face and started walking. By the time Welsh got to the doorway, he couldn't tell which way Ray had gone. Unhappily, he went back inside. 

Ray didn't know where he was going, and he didn't much care. Benny wasn't with him, and probably wouldn't be ever again. It didn't really matter where he ended up. 

Where he finally ended up, about an hour later, was a park. Exhausted, Ray sat down on a bench. He was a bit more sober by now, but he was even more depressed. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 11 - James 

Ray was staring at the ground when he felt someone touch his arm; startled, he looked over.. to see a white paw. "Dief?" 

The wolf lay his head down on Ray's leg, looking up at him, his eyes huge and staring right through Ray. 

Voice breaking, Ray asked, "How did you get here? Is.. oh god, is Benny here?" He felt as if his heart had stopped. Please let the answer be yes, he prayed. Oh god.. please let the answer be no. 

Dief didn't move for a moment, as if hesitating. Then he stood and looked over Ray's shoulder. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 12 - Mrs. Fish 

He nearly fainted when he felt hands squeeze his shoulders, run down his arms, and wrap around him. "Happy Birthday, Ray." Ben's hot breath in his ear sent shivers down Ray's spine. 

Ray didn't move; didn't dare turn around for fear this was only a liquor-induced hallucination. When he felt a hot, wet tongue run down his neck, Ray knew damn well this was no figment of his imagination. 

"Ohhh... Benny." Ray turned to face his lover, and was pleased to find Ben's lips on his. An insistent tongue thoroughly explored his mouth, while Fraser's hand began unbuttoning Ray's shirt. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 13 - Ann 

The touch of cold night air on his chest brought Ray back to earth with a thud. Breaking the kiss, he pulled back and stared at his lover \-- his ex-lover -- the man who had left him. 

Shoving Benny hard, stepping back away from him, Ray challenged, "What the _fuck_ is this s'posed to be?!" Wiping his mouth with his coat sleeve, he felt all his anger, all his betrayal, and all his loneliness swim up through the alcohol. "Why the hell are you here?!" 

Fraser stood, stunned, as both Ray and Dief looked to him for some sort of explanation. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 14 - Lee 

"I.. It's your birthday, Ray..." Fraser stuttered, chilled by the anger in Ray's eyes. "I - I promised-" 

"Oh *yeah*?" Ray practically howled. "An' that means anything now? What about all the *other* promises you made?" Ray's face contorted. "What *is* this? Keep Ray happy with a quick birthday fuck and then you're on your way again?" 

"Ray....!" The bitter words struck him like a bullet. 

"Shut *up*, Fraser! Just shut the fuck up! You can take your pity and shove it right up your arrogant -" 

He was crying; right there, right in front of him, in the park, the Mountie fell apart. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 15 - Ann (written to bridge Lee's & Katrina's) 

Fraser realized that this was it; this was his last chance at repairing the damage he'd done. 

The loneliness he'd felt in the past six weeks had only brought home to him how much Ray had changed him, awakened him from the emotional sleep he'd spent his life in. The intensity of that emotion had frightened him, and he'd grasped at the more familiar feel of isolation. But that isolation had been a misery, and now if he couldn't persuade Ray of his sincerity, he would be lost, completely and totally adrift.... 

Suppressing his tears, he had to reach out. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 16 - Katrina (posted as 14) 

Fraser sighed and sat down on the bench. "Please, sit down, Ray." 

"The hell I will." 

Ben briefly considered just hauling Ray down next to him, but decided against it. Looking up at his lover steadily, he said, "Ray, I'm here because I need to be here. I thought I could live without you -- I was wrong. I can't, and what's more, I don't want to." 

"Yeah, well, maybe you should have considered that before you took off." Ray put his hands in his pockets and stared into the darkness. "How am I supposed to ever trust you again, Benny?" 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 17 - James 

"Ray.." Benny's voice beseeched him, and Ray had to turn away from the stricken look in his lover's.. ex-lover's? face. "I had no choice. I thought you understood that." 

Ray glared. "I should understand that you leave me to run after some old friend whom you won't even tell me who he is? I should understand you'd rather go off with 'Steve' than spend my birthday with me?" 

Quietly, still crying but waiting now quite calmly, Fraser answered. "Do you think I love you so little? Do you think it wasn't necessary for me to go?" 

"You tell me, Benny." 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 18 - Lee 

Ben sighed. He'd wanted to avoid this: the explanation, the questions, the doubt. But now he had no choice. If he explained, he might lose Ray forever; if he didn't, he'd lose him for sure. 

Not capable of saying the words to Ray's face, he looked away into the darkness. 

"Steve was my lover, Ray. It was brief - and passionate, but it wasn't love. He had AIDS. He was dying and he was alone. I *had* to go..." 

Ray's voice registered his shock. "Is he...?" 

"Yes. He died a week after I got there." 

"Ohmigod, Benny....AIDS? Jesus, are you...?" 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 19 - Mrs. Fish 

"No, I haven't contracted the disease, Ray. I had myself tested as soon as I found out about Steve. I'm sorry... I should have told you the truth. Can you forgive me?" 

Ray just stood there staring at the Mountie, not quite sure of his feelings. "I don't know... I don't know if I can ever trust you again, Benny. What else haven't you told me? How many other lovers have there been that I don't know about?" 

Ben's heart sank -- he'd lost Ray. The pain was almost unbearable. His eyes filled with tears and Fraser completely broke down. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 20 - James 

"I'm sorry, Ray. I don't know what I can do..." he stared at the ground, watching his world disintegrate around him. 

"Benny.. Benny!" Ray's sharp voice broke through; Benny winced against the anger he heard. Then he braced himself and looked up- it was no less than he deserved, he'd take his punishment squarely. 

"Listen to me," Ray clipped each word. "What *pisses* *me* *off* is not that you went after Steve - hell, it's what I love about you, that you'd give that much to someone. But you didn't *tell* me, Benny. You left, no explanations, no nothing. Just left." 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 21 - Mrs. Fish 

Ray sat down next to Ben. "Hey, don't cry." He wiped the tears from Ben's cheeks. "Are you sure you're ok? I mean *really* sure?" 

"Yes, Ray, I'm sure. I'm sorry I was so inconsiderate of your feelings, and about spoiling your birthday. I guess I've caused you enough hurt to last a lifetime. I'd... better go." Fraser rose and started to walk away. He turned and said, "Come along, Diefenbaker." 

"Where the hell do you think you're going? You haven't given me my birthday present yet." Ray grinned from ear to ear. 

"What did you have in mind, Ray?" 

\----------------------------------------- 

NOTE: There were two Part 26's posted; I simply put James' 26 after Alanna's 26, and moved the rest back one. Simple! Ann, the DDD and Drabblemistress 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 22 - Jenn S. 

"You owe me, Benny. You owe me big time. For scaring me like that, for running off with no explanation, for..." 

"I know, Ray," Ben quietly said. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you. That's why I came back. I...I can't bear to live without you." 

"First, I want to know everything. We're lovers, we're supposed to know this stuff. I told you all about my past, and now I want to hear yours." 

"Agreed. I should have told you a long time ago, but...I never thought to do so. I should have...but didn't. I'm sorry." 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 23 - James 

Ray sat down on the bench, drawing Benny closer to him. "Benny.. Let's stop with the apologising, ok? Just tell me?" 

Fraser took a deep breath, considering where to begin. "Steve was my first male lover. We--" 

"Benny?" 

Startled, he looked over. "Yes, Ray?" 

"How about telling me tomorrow?" 

"I thought--" 

Ray smiled. "If I know you're gonna tell me... then I can wait. It's still my birthday, and you owe me a lot more than a few stories." 

"Actually, Ray, there's a rather appropriate Inuit story I should share with you. But perhaps we could go someplace private, first." 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 24 - Ann 

Ray looked at the twinkle in those eyes, and a rush of feeling swept through him. How he'd missed that look, and those arms around him.... He moved forward, wanting only to touch him, to make sure he was real, but found himself wrapped around his lover, his mouth on Benny's, a desperation that surprised him taking over. 

He pushed Benny back onto the bench, lying on top of him, taking advantage of the Mountie's shock to worm a hand into his coat. He needed to feel warm flesh against his hands, needed to know this wasn't another wet dream.... 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 25 - Margie 

Fraser was too stunned to move--what was Ray doing? This was a public place! Then Ray's tongue entered his mouth, and his searching hand found Fraser's chest, and all thought of propriety was gone. 

Eagerly, Fraser returned the kiss, tongue dueling with Ray's, while his hands fumbled with buttons so that he could touch in return. His hands slid beneath Ray's shirt to flatten against the warm back, stroking the lean muscles. He moaned as Ray found a nipple, teasing him. 

Ray lifted his head, looking down at his lover. "God, Benny, I've missed you so much," he breathed. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 26 - Alanna 

Ben gazed into his lover's eyes, still not able to believe that he had taken him back. Tears began to slid across his temples at the thought that Ray still wanted him. "I love you Ray," he quietly whispered, sliding his hands underneath the shirt to catch Ray's shoulders, pulling him to his lips. When the need for air finally forced them to part, Ray began to gently kiss away the tears from Benny's face, sliding his other hand under Ben's shirt to meet its partner. "I love you Benny," Ray whispered, leaning down to explore Ben's mouth once again. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 27 - James (posted as 26) 

"I'm," Benny kissed him again, "sorry, Ray," and again, "I really..." and gave it up for lost. He took Ray's tongue back into his mouth with every intention of keeping it. Ray moved his hands, wanting to start unbuttoning and get to the skin beneath. The light blinded him. "Good evening, boys." Slowly they turned their heads, still embracing and still breathing way too hard to deny anything. A uniformed policeman stood there, grinning at them. "I don't suppose you'd like to accompany me to the station?" "I don't suppose you'd like to interfere with an undercover op?" Ray hissed. \----------------------------------------- 

Part 28 - Katrina (posted as 27) 

"It's a decoy operation -- get the hell out of here, you'll ruin the whole thing!" With a stammered apology, the cop left. 

Ben and Ray watched the quickly retreating flashlight -- when it was out of sight, Ray's head fell heavily to Ben's chest. Ben was alarmed as Ray's shoulders started shaking. But then he heard laughter; when Ray looked up, his eyes were sparkling. "Well, Benny ... any bets on what's gonna go wrong next?" 

"Not a chance." Ben eased Ray off him and pulled him to his feet. As he started rearranging his clothing, he said, "There's a better way." ----------------------------------------- 

Part 29 - Mrs. Fish (posted as 28) 

Ben grabbed Ray's hand and pulled him from the park. He hailed a cab and the two men got in. 

"Where to, gentlemen?" 

"The Plaza," Fraser answered. He turned to Ray and winked. "I told you we'd do something special for your birthday, Ray. I hope you have no objections?" 

"No, Benny, no objections at all." Ray gave Fraser's hand a gentle squeeze. 

Fraser registered, and the two lovers went to their suite. "Benny, thank you." 

"Don't thank me yet, Ray. I'm just getting started." Fraser put his arms around Ray and began a thorough assault on the other man's mouth. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 30 - Ann 

Ray felt his head spin as he closed his eyes. It had been a horrible six weeks, and a horrible day, but none of it mattered now that he knew Benny loved him. He felt every muscle in his body release its tension as he relaxed into the bigger man's embrace. 

He felt Benny's fingers brushing his face, and opened his eyes again, only to find he'd been crying again. Geez, Benny was gonna start wondering about him! With a sniff, he stammered, "Sorry, Benny, mus' be drunk still...." Resolving to make this the night he'd imagined, he reached out.... 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 31 - Alanna 

...And occupied himself with ridding Benny of his clothing, somehow working around his lover's hands which were occupied with the same task. 

Reaching for his lover's hands, Ben smiled, "What would you like for your Birthday, Ray?" he asked, steadily leading Ray to the inviting king-sized bed. 

"You," Ray grinned, following the Mountie to the utopia of cotton and down that awaited them. 

"How do you want me Ray?" Ben teased, pushing Ray's knees against the edge of the bed. 

"Like this," Ray said, quickly turning push Benny down on the bed, with him landing astride his hips. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 32 - Katrina 

Ray lowered himself slowly, until his lips barely brushed against Ben's. He felt Ben reach up, grasp his hips tightly and pull him closer. He allowed himself to be pressed tightly against his lover's body, and he let Ben's body bear his entire weight. 

Trying to draw the moment out as long as possible, Ray parted Ben's lips with his tongue and started exploring the eager mouth waiting for him. He moaned a little as he felt Ben's tongue thrust forcefully into his own. 

He pulled back to look at Ben. "I was afraid you'd never come back," he murmured. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 33 - Desi - "I Want to Feel You From the Inside" 

"I was afraid too, but not any more. I want this. I want you. Take me. I'm yours." 

They were new lovers before Ben left. Ray hadn't had the chance to fuck Ben as he truly desired, so he made his birthday wish known. Ben positioned himself to grant it. 

Ray caressed broad shoulders and contoured muscles, then placed a lubricated finger inside Ben's ass, followed by his cock. The pleasurable feel of his flesh penetrating and moving within Ben, brought him to orgasm. 

A short time later Ben asked. 

"Ray?" 

"Yeah, Benny." 

"You want to celebrate your birthday again?" 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 34 - Lee 

Ray chuckled, rolling over to draw his partner into a firm hug. He smiled into Ben's eyes. "Again," he whispered, planting a soft kiss on those willing lips, "and again," another kiss, "and again!" 

Ben hugged him back, the shy answering smile from beneath half-closed lids making Ray's heart contract in his chest. "Would you believe me if I told you it was *my* birthday tomorrow?" 

"Benny, baby," Ray took Ben's hand and planted it firmly on his own ass. "It doesn't have to be. Anytime you want me, I'm yours." 

The hand on his ass squeezed tightly. "Now..." 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 35 - Ann 

Ray grinned, knowing now how addictive this could become, and glad that his lover had evidently missed it while he'd been gone. He reached down to stroke Benny's cock, feeling it hardening again. He found himself chuckling, and when Benny's hand stopped his from continuing, he looked up to meet the questioning gaze. 

"Don't worry, lover, I'm just glad you're up to another round -- I've missed this, ya know!" Ray lowered his head to nip at Benny's neck, trying not to be embarrassed by the admission. After all, their own second-guessing and awkwardness had proven to be their worst enemy. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 36 - Margie 

Benny lifted his head to give Ray better access to his neck, his hand digging into Ray's ass. Ray chuckled again, then licked a wet trail from the hollow of Benny's throat all the way up to his chin, stopping briefly to gently bite at it, then started brushing kisses over Benny's face, avoiding his lips. Frustrated at the teasing, Benny turned his head to catch Ray's lips in a hungry kiss. 

Ray laughed into the welcoming mouth; this was what he'd been waiting for. His hand moved back to encircle Benny's cock, and he felt Benny's entire body arch. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 37 - Alanna 

Ben ground his erection into Ray's hand, hungry for more of his lover's exquisite touch. A hunger that was fed when Ray rolled him onto his back and began planting kisses all over his inner thighs and pelvis, ending with a gentle nip on the head of his throbbing erection. 

With a loud moan, Ben once again arched his back, desperate to feel himself engulfed by that warm wet mouth, only to have Ray pull away from his jutting hips. 

"Benny, take me," Ray whispered as he slid up the Mountie's hard chest, rubbing his own erection against his lover's. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 38 - Mrs. Fish 

Ben wrapped his arms around his lover, rolling them both over. Ray braced himself against the headboard as Ben ran his hands over his back and shoulders, placing light kisses and licks down his spine. Ray gasped as Ben placed a greased finger in his ass. 

"Ray?..." 

"Don't stop, Benny. Please don't stop." 

Ben's finger was soon replaced by hot hard flesh. They began to move together, slowly at first, their passion increasing their rhythm. Their 

orgasms came all too soon. 

After a shower, Ray snuggled deep in Ben's arms, safe and secure, knowing his lover wouldn't leave him again. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 39 - Desi - The Birthday Gift 

Ben possessively held his lover, enjoying Ray's body against his once more. 

Feeling the slow rise and fall of Ray's chest, he marvelled at each peaceful breath; so precious to him, as if they were his own. 

Light wasn't needed to see his lover's face. He'd memorized Ray's features before he left, forever engraving them in his heart. Returning time and again to retrieve them in his thoughts and dreams while he was gone. 

Placing a gentle kiss near his lover's ear, he whispered. "Here's my birthday present to you. I'll never leave you again." 

Ray smiled in his sleep. ________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
